


За закрытыми дверями

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Party, Swearing, Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Бомгю ненавидит Кая всей душой, и это более чем взаимно, однако стоит им остаться наедине, как они начинают вести себя иначе.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 6





	За закрытыми дверями

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerahuKertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893263) by [PerahuKertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas). 



Они ненавидели друг друга.

Каждый ученик в их классе знал об этом, их холодная война вспыхнула по щелчку пальцев и прилично затянулась, став причиной косых взглядов и взаимных толчков плечами, из чего некоторые одноклассники уже сделали локальный мем.

Бомгю ненавидит Кая, Кай ненавидит Бомгю.

На самом деле это было неблагоразумно, это даже было не так уж и важно, однако ни один из них не желал прощать другого, отчего ненависть лишь укрепилась, сделав их соперниками по своего рода соревнованиям: кто же станет самым крутым в классе и добьётся лучших результатов во всём?

Они оба являли собой идеальную картину учеников с безупречной репутацией и красотой, от которой девочки (даже некоторые мальчики) падали в обморок; они умные, талантливые, оба родом из богатых и уважаемых семей, что возводило их в ранг «мальчиков-цветочков» школы.

Кай и Бомгю никогда по-настоящему не разговаривали, зато недовольно сверлили друг друга взглядами, пусть и смотрели слишком долго и пристально для тех, кто просто испытывал взаимную ненависть. Особенно такими насмешливыми или полными скуки взглядами.

Однако они даже помыслить не могли о том, чем однажды это может обернуться.

Кай начал это. В тот день, когда вытолкал Бомгю на задний двор школы и прижал его спиной к стене, спрашивая, почему они должны так сильно друг друга ненавидеть, — Кай устал от этого мнимого соперничества и не собирался наживать себе врагов, хотя Бомгю никогда и не делал ему ничего плохого, разве что отвечал крепким словцом.

Бомгю не знал, что ему ответить. Он не испытывал к Каю чувство ненависти, скорее, просто хотел, чтобы так о них думали остальные, и по какой-то неведомой причине он продолжал эти игры, потому что они льстили его самолюбию.

Хотел бы он быть чуть смелее, чтобы поговорить с Каем по душам в тот раз.

Они ведь не должны симпатизировать друг другу, да? Напряжение между ними никуда не ушло, отчего Бомгю начал чувствовать себя странно, потерянно, он и без того был удивлён, а потом запутался ещё больше после тех слов Кая. С ним произошло то, чего он так боялся.

Он осознал свою влюблённость в Кая слишком поздно.

Ни Кай, ни он сам не видели никакой проблемы в том, когда они идеально сплетали пальцы рук, или когда Кай опускал голову ему на плечо; они по-прежнему вели себя так, будто ненавидели друг друга для всех остальных, но никто из окружающих их людей не знал всей правды. Не знал, насколько на самом деле уязвим Бомгю за всеми масками, что он носил не снимая.

Кай сам по себе был задорным шутником, но иногда он мог быть таким несносным, а его действия — абсолютно неожиданными.

Но точно так же, как и в иной раз, когда они оставались наедине, Бомгю не задавал много вопросов, когда Кай крепко сжимал его ладонь в своей и молча вёл его за собой в ванную через толпу веселившихся, как сумасшедших, людей, которые заполонили и без того тесную комнату.

Он ещё даже ничего не выпил, а уже ощущал себя опьянённым кайфом предвкушения.

Бомгю не произнёс ни слова, пока наслаждался видом смущённого Кая, который неловко маячил перед ним и бормотал что-то бессвязное, прежде чем мягко прижал Бомгю спиной к стене ванной и обнял его за талию. Кай выше него, поэтому Бомгю каждый раз приходилось поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть блестящие карие глаза, которые больше не искрились ненавистью, только чистым восхищением и восторгом.

Кай наклонил голову и поднял одну ладонь к щеке Бомгю, чтобы нежно её погладить, когда они поцеловались. Бомгю закрыл глаза, и его подрагивающие руки обхватили Кая за шею. Они целовались нежно, одними губами, а Бомгю уже едва мог ровно стоять на слабеющих ногах.

Сладко.

Бомгю такой сладкий на вкус.

На вкус он точно такой же, как те конфеты, которые Кай обожал.

Идеальное сочетание вишни и ванили.

Вкус губ Бомгю — полная противоположность тем ужасным словам, которые он обычно выплёвывал в сторону Кая.

Кай пристально вгляделся в силуэт Бомгю перед собой, благо его глаза так быстро привыкли к темноте, что теперь он мог сосчитать длинные ресницы Бомгю, который сейчас находился на расстоянии считанных сантиметров… Кай никогда бы не подумал, что они когда-нибудь будут так близко. Бомгю выглядел очаровательно с румянцем на щеках, а их кожа ощущалась очень мягкой под подушечками пальцев Кая. Даже в тусклом свете, что просачивался в ванную комнату, Бомгю выглядел как обычно — всё таким же безумно красивым и притягательным.

Бомгю вздрогнул и жалобно простонал ему в губы, желая большего, отчего Кай сам безбожно покраснел. Он никак не ожидал того, что Бомгю это понравится, однако теперь он был поистине рад этому открытию.

Кай не оставил практически никакого расстояния между ними, пока его губы идеально соприкасались с губами Бомгю в медленном влажном поцелуе.

Если бы Кай только мог, то, конечно же, он предпочёл бы целовать Бомгю в своей комнате или на нормальном свидании, или… буквально где угодно, но никак не в этой ванной комнате на какой-то дерьмовой вечеринке в девять часов вечера.

Однако Бомгю по-прежнему ненавидел его за закрытыми дверями, как и Кай ненавидел его, таково было их негласное правило.

И всё же Кай целовал Бомгю так, словно у них не будет «завтра», благо он схватывал на лету, а также ему доводилось целовать девушек раньше. Вот только ни одна из них не была столь чудесной и не заставляла его сердце трепетать, как это делал с ним Бомгю, когда опьянял его разум одним лишь своим вишнёвым ароматом.

Хватка на бёдрах Бомгю становилась сильнее с каждой секундой, пока Кай ловил своими губами каждый выдох, каждый хриплый стон, который слетал с губ Бомгю всякий раз, как Кай дразнил его. Бомгю мог лишь мягко гладить его шею и хвататься за плечи, чтобы твёрдо стоять на слабеющих ногах.

Кай забирал всё, забирал себе каждую секунду этих мимолётных мгновений, проведённых вместе с Бомгю, когда они смотрели друг на друга с нескрываемым обожанием.

Кай мягко отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и осмотреть покрасневшее лицо парня, их слюна блестела на его припухших ярких губах, и часть вишнёвого бальзама для губ оказалась на губах Кая.

Кай невольно улыбнулся, когда заметил отстранённость во взгляде Бомгю, и провёл большим пальцем по мягкой коже его щёк, пользуясь удачным случаем, чтобы прикоснуться губами к обнажённой шее парня, чередуя поцелуи, лёгкие покусывания и засосы.

Кай ощутил потрясённый вздох Бомгю и его прерывистое дыхание, едва способное скрыть стон, и напряжение во всём теле, которое постепенно уходило с каждым поцелуем, а Бомгю всё быстрее ослабевал в его руках… Это нечто нереальное.

Кай оставил несколько поцелуев на его шее, линии челюсти и ключице, отчего у Бомгю в очередной раз сбилось дыхание, и Кай понял, что этот звук был самым приятным и сладким на свете.

— Кай?.. — послышался прерывистый шёпот, и сердце Кая сжалось от одного отзвука голоса Бомгю, зовущего его по имени.

Кай промычал что-то, прижимаясь мягкими распухшими губами к его коже, дразня и скользя выше.

— Что такое?

— Блядь, не делай этого… просто…

— О, я уж думал, что никогда не услышу, как ты материшься, — Кай отстранился от него и усмехнулся, встречаясь взглядом со злым, возбуждённым и отчаянным взглядом Бомгю.

— Сделай это.

— А если попросить вежливо?

Бомгю выглядел по-прежнему безумно красиво и потрёпанно от поцелуев.

— Клянусь…

— Я мог бы сделать то, чего ты так долго хочешь, вот только тебе не стоило так высоко задирать нос, — прошептал Кай.

Лицо Кая было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Бомгю, отчего он мысленно подметил, что Бомгю выглядел в разы привлекательнее, когда находился так близко.

Может, это оттого, что всё это время Кай получал от Бомгю лишь холодные острые взгляды и закатывающиеся от раздражения глаза, поэтому, как только у него снова появился шанс стать к нему ближе, Кай терялся в его карих глазах, от одного хитрого взгляда которых по телу проходилась дрожь, принося смешанные эмоции. И то, как красные пухлые губы Бомгю слегка подрагивали, навело Кая на мысль, что Бомгю точно так же, как и он, скрывал свои истинные эмоции.

— А впрочем, забудь. Я просто уйду… — его слова замерли на губах, стоило Каю перехватить парня за воротник ветровки и притянуть к себе для поцелуя так близко и внезапно, что они оба застонали от удовольствия друг другу в губы.

— И куда же ты уйдёшь? — голос Кая прозвучал необычайно тихо, пока парень скользнул руками вниз по рукам Бомгю, чтобы крепко обнять его за талию, благо Бомгю стройный и гибкий, и Каю не составляло особого труда с ним совладать.

— К тебе, — выдохнул Бомгю ему в губы и позволил углубить поцелуй, пропуская пальцы сквозь тёмные пряди волос Кая, чтобы слегка оттянуть их.

Кай провёл ладонью по скрытой тканью ветровки груди Бомгю, упиваясь его стонами. Бомгю мелко дрожал всем телом как лист на ветру. Кай был не из тех, кто мог бы испортить предмет искусства, но мог ли он с уверенностью сказать, что теперь Бомгю принадлежал ему? По крайней мере, он всё ещё мог выплеснуть немного краски на эту картину.

Так что с каждым нежным покусыванием, прикосновением губ и языка Бомгю терял связь с реальностью из-за Кая, возможно, если они будут целоваться достаточно долго, он сможет опьянеть от одних лишь поцелуев. Но внезапно его отрезвила простая мысль.

Их не должно быть здесь.

Они вообще не должны находиться рядом.

Ведь Бомгю ненавидел Кая, да?

Раньше он убеждал себя в том, что ненавидит Кая всей душой, но тогда как он умудрился так сильно влюбиться в него сейчас? Какое тревожное чувство заставляло держать всё в себе и вызывало в Бомгю тошноту, когда он смотрел на Кая? Бомгю не мог дышать ровно каждый раз, когда Кай прожигал его взглядом.

Как ненависть может причинять больше боли, чем искренняя любовь?

Или, может, он просто хотел открыто любить его и не выглядеть при этом лицемером?

Бомгю отмахнулся от своих тревог и послал всё нахер, и сел на столик у раковины. Уж если он и собирался ударить по своей гордости, он сделает это правильно и красиво.

Он притянул Кая ближе и стиснул коленями его бёдра, умоляя о большем этим простым действием, и Кай не был бы собой, если бы отказал. Для начала он наклонился к шее Бомгю, чтобы покрыть её влажными поцелуями, и спустился к ключицам, оставляя на них трепетные прикосновения своих мягких губ.

— Кай… — тихо проскулил Бомгю, на что парень только промычал, касаясь губами его кожи и посылая по ней мурашки.

— Ненавидишь меня?

— Ненавижу.

— Так в этом уверен?

Бомгю прикусил нижнюю губу, когда ощутил горячее дыхание у своего уха, но всё равно упорно ответил то же самое.

— Уверен.

Кай так и не смог найти в себе сил поспорить и придумать хоть одну причину, с помощью которой он смог бы переубедить Бомгю. И даже если он сказал Каю «нет», то неважно, сколько раз Кай думал над тем, что они могли бы как-то преодолеть это вместе, всё равно под конец этого дня они снова разойдутся разными дорогами.

Ненавидя друг друга.

— Ты как? Всё хорошо? — спросил Кай, не отводя глаз от розоватых щёк и томного взгляда Бомгю, и пусть его зацелованные губы говорили «нет», зато кивок головой говорил об обратном, когда Бомгю обнял высокого парня за талию и сам потянулся за поцелуем.

— Поцелуй меня, — эта просьба, это отчаяние в дрожащем голосе помогли Каю понять, насколько сильно Бомгю руководил ситуацией: он всегда получал то, что хотел, так было и будет всегда.

На этот раз их губы встретились в довольно грубом поцелуе, и то, как Кай укусил его за нижнюю губу, помогло парню проникнуть языком в рот Бомгю, чьё дыхание стало тяжелее, но пальцами тот по-прежнему сильно сжимал ткань рубашки Кая.

Бомгю ощутил, как что-то неприятно потянуло в груди, но на этот раз по другой причине. Он не захотел отстраняться и не стал отталкивать Кая, не пытался сделать носом новый вдох, чтобы обогатить кислородом жгущие от его недостатка лёгкие, здесь и сейчас либо всё, либо ничего. И Кай был его всем.

Но рано или поздно всё хорошее подходит к концу.

Раздался громкий стук в дверь, а затем послышался знакомый приглушённый голос.

— Гю, ты там?

Каю с Бомгю пришлось остановиться. Непреодолимо чарующий аромат Кая исчез, заставляя Бомгю открыть глаза и шокировано посмотреть парню в лицо, пока страх и паника распространялись по всему телу с пугающей скоростью.

— Гю? Ты там?!

Прежде чем Бомгю мог бы хоть что-то ответить, Кай снова привлёк его к себе за воротник и в последний раз вовлёк в поцелуй, кусая при этом нижнюю губу с такой силой, что оттуда потекла кровь, а сам Бомгю сдавленно ахнул. Не было никакой похоти в этом действии, Кай сделал это с его губой достаточно грубо для того, чтобы она выглядела как жертва плохо нацеленного удара.

Они оба ощутили специфический привкус крови на своих губах, когда Кай отстранился и посмотрел в глаза Бомгю, который направил последние силы на то, чтобы сдержаться и не притянуть парня снова ближе к себе в желании снова оказаться во власти его запаха и объятий. Кай стёр кровь со своих губ и прокричал: «Он выйдет через минуту.»

Бомгю сморгнул похоть в своих глазах и сел ровно, прежде чем расслабить мышцы ног и отпустить талию Кая, который прочистил горло и поправил на себе одежду.

А теперь наступила неизбежная часть, самая болезненная часть, когда тон голоса Бомгю из плаксивого становился язвительным и холодным, а вожделеющий взгляд — жёстким и высокомерным. И первое, что он сказал, прежде чем спрыгнул со столика, было: «Да пошёл ты нахуй, Кай.»

— Можно, но, пожалуй, не в этот раз, — Каю было похер, он безразлично пожал плечами и самодовольно усмехнулся, глядя парню в глаза.

Бомгю только собрался открыть рот, чтобы с ним поспорить, но в итоге только вздохнул и покачал головой, прежде чем отпереть дверь и впустить слепящий свет в тёмную комнату, куда молниеносно ворвался Ёнджун, и Кай едва сдержал смешок, когда увидел выражение лица чрезмерно заботливого старшего брата Бомгю.

— Если вы оба так сильно друг друга ненавидите, то какого хера ты постоянно ошиваешься рядом с ним? — обратился Ёнджун к Каю.

Кай не услышал в его голосе раздражения или недовольства. Ёнджун бы спокоен. Скорее, он попросту был сбит с толку, и Кай не винил его за это. Потому что он сам давно запутался.

— Почему бы тебе не поинтересоваться об этом у Бомгю?..

— Сходи-ка ты нахер, Кай. Реально, съебись уже, — Бомгю прошёл мимо него и толкнул плечом, отчего озадаченное выражение лица Ёнджуна сменилось на обеспокоенное, и он быстро обхватил щёки Бомгю ладонями, чтобы лучше осмотреть рану на губе.

— Что произошло? Что он тебе сделал?..

— Ничего, я сам виноват.

— Допустим. Но что случилось? У тебя губы все красные и разбухшие и…

— Я же сказал: ничего! Прекрати уже повторять одно и то же, давай уже свалим отсюда.

Забавно видеть, как Бомгю заговорил о Кае в его же присутствии, будто он растаял в воздухе подобно летнему бризу, стоило Бомгю встретиться с братом. Если бы только Ёнджун знал… если бы он знал, что его маленький милый братишка вытворял с Каем за закрытыми дверями…

И на сегодня всё закончилось именно так, они разошлись. Ёнджун с Бомгю, вероятно, направятся сейчас сразу домой, пока Кай будет пробиваться через людей ко входной двери, в его душе будет царить раздрай и хаос, а переполняющие его ощущения от близости с Бомгю вновь опьянят, отчего Кай с трудом найдёт дорогу домой.

Они вновь оказались разделены злобными и враждебными взглядами, и когда они в следующий раз встретятся в подобных обстоятельствах, то непременно обнаружат себя в объятиях друг друга.

Кай не знал, чем в итоге всё это закончится, и к чему оно приведёт, однако он готов терпеливо ждать развязки.


End file.
